The program director, Dr. David P. Hajjar, will continue to assume overall responsibility for the scientific conduct of this program and he will set overall goals, acting with the advice of the Executive Committee of the PPG (the other principal investigators of each of the projects: Drs. Marcus, K. Hajjar, Hempstead, and Gross). Drs. D. Hajjar and K. Hajjar will coordinate the interchange of data and insure integration of results and planning. The investigators and staff from each project meet weekly for Research-in-Progress seminars. These meetings on Wednesdays at noon are currently structured so that a review of each project occurs regularly (usually every two months). Invited seminar speakers also participate, when possible, in these weekly conferences. The Administrative Core will provide financial management, including projected expenditures to the Principal Investigators at four month intervals from our financial data base. The Core will provide support services in the area of personnel. The Core will also assist the investigators in the preparation of their Animal and Human Rights Forms. At this time, the Executive Committee will meet to discuss fiscal matters, major issues involving space, new equipment needs, selection of outside speakers whose research presentations may help the individual projects, and any re-allocation of support, if necessary. The progress of the junior investigators and fellows will also be evaluated in bi-monthly intervals, as it relates to the PPG. Post-Doctoral fellows are also assigned to each project by Dr. D. Hajjar since he is Director of the NIH Training Program in Cardiovascular Biochemistry and Atherosclerosis (as he has been for the past 25 years) or by Dr. B. Hempstead, since she is the Director of her own NIH Training grant in Experimental Hematology.